


[Podfic] The One With the Bearded Bespectacled Guy by mikkimouse

by fire_juggler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, POV Stiles, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 13:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6007984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's Summary:</b> Based on this prompt: “There’s only one plug in this entire coffee shop and you’re sitting right in front of it and you’re not even using it, and my laptop is about to die in the middle of this online exam I’m taking, so whatever I don’t care how intimidatingly attractive you are I’m sitting down at your table to plug my shit in.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The One With the Bearded Bespectacled Guy by mikkimouse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The One With the Bearded Bespectacled Guy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4733696) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> Recorded for jsea for her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope your day is wonderful and I'm so happy we know each other!
> 
> Many thanks to mikkimouse for giving blanket permission to record podfic ♥
> 
> Side note: we are having a horrible inversion right now. This means that my voice and lungs are pretty much completely shot. I recorded this anyway, but it probably sounds a bit different than usual. Sorry!

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**Music Version**  


**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_one_with_the_beared_bespectacled_guy-music.mp3)

**Plain Version**  


**Mobile Device Streaming** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_one_with_the_beared_bespectacled_guy-plain.mp3)

## Length:

00:19:35 (music version) | 00:18:26 (plain version) 

## Downloads:

**Music Version**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_one_with_the_beared_bespectacled_guy-music-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 19.2 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_one_with_the_beared_bespectacled_guy-music-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 10.4 MB

**Plain Version**  


  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_one_with_the_beared_bespectacled_guy-plain-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 18.1 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the_one_with_the_beared_bespectacled_guy-plain-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 9.8 MB 



## Music Snippets:

[Life Begins When You're in Love by Billie Holiday](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXG3uUx70cY)  
---|---


End file.
